Did Inuyasha Defeat 'Sit?
by Bark. Thy name is Kitty
Summary: Oneshot! Oh, no! Inuyasha has a plan to beat Kagome’s ‘sit’ commands. And to think, he thought it up all by himself. LOL! But, will his mischievous plan work? Plus step by step instructions on how to review. Hey someone had to do it right?


**Did Inuyasha Defeat 'Sit'?**

_Summary: _Oh, no! Inuyasha has a plan to beat Kagome's 'sit' commands. And to think, he thought it up all by himself. LOL! But, will his mischievous plan work? Plus step by step instructions on how to review. Hey someone had to do it right?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. If I did things might get out of hand.

--

"Heh, heh! My plan is perfect. It has to work. I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Inuyasha cheered. Oh no! Inuyasha has a plan? That can't be good. "I gotta put my plan into action fast."

The mysterious hanyou raced from the sacred tree to the bone eaters well and hid behind a tree to wait for Kagome. She was going to try and sneak home today and Inuyasha wasn't supposed to know. But he did. He knew every time because he always heard her whisper it to Sango. Every time it was the same thing.

Kagome would sneak home.

Inuyasha would pretend to get all mad and mope for the next couple of days. And we all know why he mopes too.

After a couple days without her he wouldn't be able to take it any longer and go after her.

The same thing every time.

Of course Inuyasha didn't really care that she went home for a little while just as long as she didn't stay for too long. If she did, which she usually did, he would go and get her, secretly happy to do it. She would want to stay a little while more, like she always did. He would protest and loose and stay for a while. And he liked it. Alot. He got to spend time alone with her and not to mention the great food her mom would cook.

Yes, the same thing every time. But he didn't mind. In fact, he liked it, no, he loved it! It might've earned him a few 'sits' in the process but hell, everything earned him a few 'sits' these days. And he was going to stop them. Well, at least a few of them anyway.

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard cautious footsteps that belonged to Kagome coming towards the well. As she approached she kept looking around. She looked left then right then behind then left again. She put her hand on the lip of the well and was about to jump when…

"AH HA!" Inuyasha yelled jumping right in front of her. He had to be close to her for his plan to work. He was so close he could've swore he heard her heart stop for a split second.

"Um hey, Inuyasha. How's it goin?" she scratched her head and added a nervous smile.

"Kagome," he smirked. "You weren't going home? Now were you?" he was so anxious.

"Oh, um, no! Of course not." She said still nervous. "Not without _your_ permission, _Master Inuyasha!_" she growled sarcastically.

"Wench you ain't goin nowhere! You're stay'n her with me, Got it?" he yelled. _'Well that should do it?'_ and it did. A furious dark aura surrounded Kagome. She was mad.

"Ssss…" Kagome was about to say 'sit' but Inuyasha tackled her to the ground. He was on top of her with his arms around her waist.

He lowered his head down to her left ear and whispered into it. "If I go down I'm taking you with me!" He lifted his head and stared at her with a smirk. "What now, Kagome?" he giggled.

Kagome couldn't breathe. She could still feel his warm breath hit against her ear viciously. And plus, Inuyasha was crushing her with his body weight. She had to think fast.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered innocently. And then…

She kissed him square on the lips. Inuyasha was very confused but kissed back anyway. As they were 'Making out' they slowly rolled over to where Kagome was on top. She reluctantly let him go and stood up on his chest with her hands on her hips. _'Man it was hard to let go! And that was a really great Kiss too!' _Kagome shook her thoughts away. Miroku was rubbing off on her!

All Inuyasha could say was "Kagome don't," before

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled and jumped away from the crater about to form.

"Damn it!" was one of the many profanities he muffled out between the dirt he ate, literally!

When Inuyasha finally climbed out of his hole he saw Kagome sitting on the edge of the well waiting for him with a smile. "Bai Inuyasha! See ya later. Oh and by the way you may need to work on that _plan_ of yours." She giggled. Then she winked before jumping.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Feh, I won't fall for that one again. Next time I'll make sure to stay on top and keep a tight hold of her! She won't get away again." He told himself before following Kagome down the well.

--

_Doggy Ears n Emily: _Damn! I really thought this would've been longer. Oh well! So what did y'all think? It's my first oneshot. YAY! I'm really surprised I got it done tonight because my head really hurts! lol! Please, please review! There's an arrow at the bottom, but just in case here's the step by step instructions I promised!

**10 steps to a good review**

**By Doggy Ears n Emily**

1. Read oneshot.

2. Love oneshot.

3. Go to purplish rectangle thingy in bottom left hand corner.

4. Click GO on Review.

5. Type review saying how much you loved my oneshot.

6. Go to Doggy Ears n Emily's profile. (My profile!)

7. Read her profile and other stories.

8. Love them.

9. Repeat steps 3-5.

10. Go and reward yourself with a pop and a candy bar of your choice that I pay for with my imaginary money! lol XD

(P.S. Feel free to copy and paste! But don't forget to put in the title.** 10 steps to a good review By Doggy Ears n Emily**! And I won't care! Bai! Oh and the arrows mean down and over just in case you're wondering! XD)

Rl

E l

V l

Il

El

W l

- - - - - - - - - l


End file.
